royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Frost
}} '''Jackie Frost '''is one of the main antagonists from the movie Epic Winter and is a servant of The Snow King. Personality Jackie is cold-hearted with a high level of selfishness. She is rather snotty and has no trouble with being rude. She has a talent for creating schemes, although this ability is often used in order to get her way. She is very bitter about her life as a servant in the Snow King's castle, and has a power-hungry wish to could be the ruler of the Top of the World. She was so keen on this idea that she and her brother conspired against the king and his family, although her plans failed in the end. Appearance Jackie is a very short and overall small person in comparison to the students of Ever After High. She has snow white hair styled in long spikes that stick out in all directions, Her eyes are a violet color and her makeup around them is in deep purple and aqua colors. Her cheeks are flushed purple with frosty snowflake marks resembling freckles. Her lips are a very dark blue. She has pointed ears and a pert nose. Setting Settings are places where fairytale characters live and there stories are based. Jackie Frost's setting is the Snow King's Ice Castle at The Top Of The World where she works. The Ice Castle is located above the clouds, behind a big, ice gate in the middle of large snow fields. There are amazing views of the starry sky and northern lights. Friends To be added. Family She is the twin sister of Northwind. Powers She has the ability to shapeshift into arctic animals including a polar bear, snow owl and an ice sculpture. However, she needed the sceptre of the Snow King in order to transform into an ice giant. Trivia *In the Epic Winter Junior Novel, Jackie is described as a "frost elf." *Her name is a variation of Jack Frost. Gallery EW - ICQ - Jacky, NW Were gonna rule the winter.jpg|Jackie and her brother, Northwind. EW - ICQ - Jacky, NW polar bear high five.jpg|Jackie and her brother in polar bear form. EW - ICQ - Jacky, NW she didnt make it.jpg|Jackie and her brother in owl form. EW - ICQ - Jacky, NW plotting in sledge.jpg EW - ICQ - Crystal, Jacky, NW we were going there.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie, NW we let him freeze her.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie explains to Northwind the plan.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie pours the dust.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie we follow him.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie shapeshifted.jpg EW - ICQ - Jacky we actually know the way.jpg EW - WW - Jackie and NW.jpg EW - WW - Jackie and her snowmen.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie look at that.jpg EW - WW - Jackie soon we will rise.jpg EW - WW - Jackie you have wormbrain.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie, northwind with envelope.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie and Northwind as owls.jpg EW - WW - Jackie, NW not happy Crystal tries herself.jpg EW - ICQ - Girls against the spindle and Jacky, NW.jpg EW - ICQ - Jacky and NW in snow castle.jpg Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Jackie Frost Pages Category:Rebels